Petit secret
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Nos quatre héros font halte non loin d'un lac. Ils vont se baigner, histoire de se décrasser un peu. Mais notre pyromage favori à un petit secret qu'il n'ose avouer...ses amis parviendront-ils à l'aider ? Peut-être que seul le Paladin sera alors capable d'aider son ami à surmonter sa peur.


Maddey : DU PTAIN DE FLUFF.  
J'en ai marre de voir mon OTP se faire **massacrer** dans 90% des fics donc c'est du Thélthazard vous êtes prévenus. X"D  
Et comme à chaque fois que j'essaie d'écrire de la romance ça va probablement être guimauve et à l'eau de rose. Je m'en excuse d'avance. -_-

Je rappelle que je ne possède pas Aventure ni aucun des personnages.

Je ne suis pas non plus rémunérée pour mes écris ! Désolée s'il y a des fautes !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **VIVONS RP, BAVONS SUR MAHYAR ! ET SHIPPONS LE THELTHAZARD ! XD ( quoi ? j'ai rajouté un truc oui. WHO CARES ! XD )  
**_

* * *

Il était tard. Nos quatre aventuriers exténués, étaient en train d'établir leur campement non loin d'un petit lac. Bob, qui venait de rejoindre le groupe, était encore plus épuisé, n'étant pas habitué à marcher d'aussi longues distances. Il s'effondra sur le sol, en nage. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, un bon bain.

Il vit le Paladin ôter son armure et se diriger vers le lac :

« Je vais me décrasser un peu ! Qui vient avec moi ? C'est plus sûr si on se baigne à deux.

-Emmène Bob avec toi ! Cria Grunlek. Shin et moi on s'occupe de la bouffe on ira après ! »

Le Paladin hocha la tête et fit signe à Bob de le suivre. Celui-ci, les joues écarlates, lui emboitât le pas. C'était la première fois qu'il allait prendre un bain avec quelqu'un. Et avec un autre homme, de surcroît. Il espérait juste que…perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient rapidement arrivés au lac.

« Nous y voilà. J'entre en premier ? demanda Théo à son compagnon. Le pyromage sursauta. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que l'on lui adresse la parole. Il bredouilla un « oui » hésitant, cramponnant nerveusement les pans de sa tunique.

Il tenta de détourner la tête pendant que le Paladin ôtait son armure et ses vêtements. Bon sang, s'il continuait à rougir, il allait finir par prendre feu par combustion spontanée ! Heureusement que le Paladin avait eu la décence de garder son caleçon, sinon Bob sentait qu'il se serait tout bonnement évanoui sur place.

Car même si Bob avait tenté de regarder ailleurs, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil au corps de son nouvel ami. Et bon sang, celui-ci était comme qui dirait « bien foutu ». Il avait de véritables tablettes de chocolat en guise d'abdominaux, et était très musclé. Porter une armure de plaques à longueur de journée devait aider. Bob remarqua cependant que le corps du Paladin portait de nombreuses cicatrices, la plupart vieilles et presque effacées, mais certaines étaient bien récentes. il détourna vite la tête, mais ne pu s'empêcher de se demander quel genre d'entraînement le Paladin suivait pour en avoir de telles traces.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Théo entrer dans l'eau. Alors seulement notre pyromage national pu souffler.

Mais son répit ne fut que de courte durée quand il s'aperçut que Théo, qui était à peine à un mètre du bord, était en train de nager.

« L'eau est vachement profonde ici Bob ! C'est impressionnant ! rigola le Paladin, qui se sentait bien maintenant qu'il était décrassé de toute la sueur, la terre et la poussière qu'il avait accumulé au cours de leur trajet.

-Ah…ah bon ? déglutit le mage qui sentait désormais la sueur couler le long de son dos.

-…Bob, ça va ? demanda Théo en remarquant l'attitude étrange de son compagnon.

-Ah ! Oui ! Oui…non mais oui ça va ! glapit le mage qui commençait à paniquer. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'autre remarque qu'en fait, il…

-Bob…tu ne sais pas nager c'est ça ? » souffla le Paladin qui semblait avoir comprit la nature du problème de son ami.

Le mage surprit tenta de se défendre en balbutiant des explications, mais il abandonna bien vite. Serrant ses bras autour de lui comme pour s'auto-réconforter, il baissa la tête et murmura un « oui », la voix brisée. Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Personne n'avait jamais prit le temps de lui apprendre…et lorsque les autres garçons de l'Académie de magie l'avaient découvert, ils lui avaient bien fait sentir à quel point il était pitoyable de ne pas savoir nager. Bob ferma les yeux et se raidit, s'attendant au déluge d'injures ou au rire qui résonnait à chaque fois qu'il révélait ce secret.

Mais rien. Théo ne rit pas. Il ne l'insulta pas non plus. Ni le frappa. Alors Bob ouvrit un œil timidement. Théo avait l'air pensif. Soudain, il grand sourire éclaira son visage, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée de génie.

(Vous pouviez presque voir une petite lampe s'éclairer au-dessus de sa tête avec un petit « _Ting_ ! ».)

Il sortit de l'eau. Bob se roula en boule, prêt à encaisser les coups.

Une main se posa sur son épaule :

« Dans ce cas, viens ! Je vais t'apprendre ! dit Théo avec un sourire à la _Colgate_.

-Que…quoi… ? murmura Bob, encore choqué de ne pas avoir été frappé, et dont le pauvre cerveau avait du mal à saisir l'implication des paroles du Paladin.

-J'ai dit que j'allais t'apprendre à nager. répéta gentiment Théo. (ndla : attendez ?! Je viens de mettre « Théo » et « gentiment » dans la même phrase ? Je ne vais pas bien moi ! Enfin bref reprenons ! )

Abasourdis, le pyromage fini par comprendre ce que voulait dire son ami. Fou de joie à l'idée que quelqu'un, enfin, lui apprenne cette chose pourtant commune qu'était la nage, il lui sauta en cou en répétant « Merci » en boucle, oubliant totalement au passage que Théo était trempé et uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon et que, par conséquent, la scène pouvais sembler…subversive, si vue par un œil mal intentionné ou pervers. _(ndla : ou l'œil d'une fangirl….khu khu khu. –okjesort-)_

Peu après, Bob était également vêtu d'un caleçon uniquement, Théo l'attendait dans l'eau, là où il avait pieds afin de l'aider plus efficacement, pendant que Grunlek montait la garde quelques mètres plus loin. Le Paladin l'encourageait à rentrer dans l'eau. Le mage par contre, ressemblait plutôt à un chat effrayé par l'eau. Il entrait doucement. Très vite, il perdit pieds (étant plus petit que Théo, il n'avait plus pieds là ou Théo avait encore ses deux pieds sur le sol.). Paniqué, il s'accrocha à la chose la plus proche, soit le cou du paladin, et se colla contre lui.

Maintenant, imaginez la scène. Deux hommes, nus à l'exception de leurs caleçons, dans l'eau d'un lac perdu au milieu de nulle part, l'un accroché au cou de l'autre, leurs deux corps collés. Vous me suivez toujours ? Et vous avez réussi à arrêter votre saignement de nez ? Bien, continuons dans ce cas.

Théo rit d'un rire franc qui résonna dans l'air. Il décrocha doucement Bob de son cou.

« Détend-toi Bob ! Tu as l'air d'un chat qu'on aurait mis dans un bain de force. rit-il en secouant doucement la tête. Bat des pieds et aide-toi de tes mains pour maintenir ta tête hors de l'eau. Je te tiens, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Bob tenta de suivre les instructions de Théo. Pendant que celui-ci avait une main sous son ventre pour le soutenir, Bob s'efforçait de battre des jambes et des bras en même temps, essayant tant bien que mal de garder sa tête hors de l'eau.

« Continue, stabilise ta respiration, et arrête de battre des pieds comme un fou furieux ! Tu va t'épuiser ! » s'exclama Théo qui s'était donc improvisé professeur de nage à ses côtés.

Au bout de deux heures de leçons de nage intensive, (les entraînements du Paladin étaient quelque peu…spartiates ?), Bob était tout bonnement vidé. Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Constatant cela, Théo décida que ça irait pour cette fois mais qu'à leur prochaine halte près d'un lac ils reprendraient. Vu que le pauvre pyromage était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, le preux chevalier le saisi comme une princesse et le porta hors de l'eau.

Bob ne sut pas exactement quelle fut la suite des évènements, car dès qu'il avait été soulevé par Théo, il s'était tout simplement endormi contre le torse de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était habillé, dans une couchette, et Shin le secouait doucement car il était temps de reprendre la route.

Cela voulait donc dire que Théo l'avait rhabillé puis couché en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne se réveille pas.

En croisant le regard de Théo ce matin-là, Bob remarqua que les joues du Paladin s'étaient colorées d'une légère couleur rosée et qu'il avait légèrement détourné la tête. Bon, lui n'avait rien à dire, car les siennes de joues devaient ressembler à deux tomates bien mûres. Et en effet, le petit pyromage était écarlate, et il bredouilla un remerciement sous le regard grandement amusé de Grunlek et Shin.

La petite troupe repris son chemin en silence.

Et…

Même s'il ne se l'avouerait sans doute jamais, Bob avait plutôt hâte d'être à nouveau près d'un point d'eau…et d'être à nouveau seul avec Théo.


End file.
